


Moter Love

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Sweet as Candy links [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Class is boring, Crash Landing, Crushes, F/M, First Crush, Flirting, Kisses, Motorcycles are cool, Sassy Dendy, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: TKO comes blasting into the room riding a (stolen) motorcycle and says, "Come with me Science Baby, its time I show you why going Turbo is better." and all of this happening in their classroom with their teacher and classmates just staring at the scene with Dendy debating whether or not to go with him.





	1. Turbo

It was a normal boring Wednesday. Dendy stared at the teacher's lecture, her eyes glazing as she wished KO was there. He was currently TKO as the two had struck a deal to let him out as long as he didn't do anything bad like hurt others or steal. Still, it was hard without a KO to be there to entertain her. She really wished he could be here…

Suddenly there was a crash through the wall, destroying most of the windows and covering most of the students in dust. When the dust settled, a motor bike with the driver being TKO was revealed. I take back my wish. Dendy thought. I take back my wish, right now. TKO looked at the stunned class before turning physically to Dendy. He nodded with a smirk before he said: "Come with me Science Baby. It's time I show you why going turbo is better~"

Dendy stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious right now? He comes bursting in, nearly killing people, all for wanting to show her "why going turbo is better"?! The nerve of him! …Then again… it was a extremely boring day and Cob decided not to torture her… wait, why was she even considering this!? He was riding on a (probably stolen) motorcycle and telling her to come with him… on the other hand he was inviting her and it was rare for TKO to show any positive emotions towards anyone except KO…

No! Why would she want to go on a dangerous ride with the Turbonic side of her best friend!

Well, she had to admit, he did show off more of KO's…how would she put it…assets than KO…

No! Was she seriously going to let her lust cloud her judgement!?

Her brain didn't feel clouded…

Dendy shook her head, and opened her mouth to answer TKO.


	2. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy goes with T.K.O., unsure of his plans.

"And why would you want to show  _me_ that?" Dendy asked.

This caught T.K.O. off guard. K.O., who was watching inside was practically trembling with embarrassment. He did know how T.K.O. felt, but K.O. had been told by his mommy that he seemed just have a crush on Dendy. K.O. had denied it, but the truth was that K.O.  _did_ have a crush on Dendy.

As T.K.O. tried to find his words, he feared an angry Ms. Quantum word sneak up behind him. Science Baby wouldn't be impressed if he beat up a teacher. Which was a shame because his felt that the teacher had never taught manners. He sucked in a breath and he explained. "Look here Science Baby. You're the only one who would appreciate what I'm about to show you! So that's why I want to show you!"

That didn't seem to make "Science Baby" want to go with him. 

He had to remain confident. No stuttering. "And if you don't, I'll just have to show you  _here_." He threatened and his aura flared up. 

This startled the kids, some of whom had seen him in Sidekick Scouts as K.O. and fearing the darker version of their classmate.

Dendy rolled her eyes and looked at him after sighing. "Do you have a helmet?"

* * *

Dendy couldn't believe why she had gotten herself into. She clutched onto his back and middle as they were riding on a stolen motorcycle. Over all her senses being filled with strange things with the bike (i.e. sound with the engine, smell with the gas, etc.) she could feel him breathing. He was so calm! How was that possible? Dendy couldn't see K.O. getting a motorcycle, but T.K.O. seemed to love them, and it looked natural to the turbonic form.

Eventually they stopped at what appeared to be a forest. Dendy clutched to T.K.O., in fear that the turbonic form might hurt her. Fighting seemed to be the only thing that he enjoyed and he probably wanted revenge against the kappa.

T.K.O. stroked the back of her hand to ease her. He would never admit it, but he hated how afraid she was of him. He wanted to change that.

He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "It's fine." He whispers and brought the hand under to softly bring it to his lips. It wasn't a real kiss, and Science Baby was too distracted by being scared to think it was a kiss.

That's what he thought but Dendy was a scientist and knew how subtle some changes could be, so feeling his lips against her skin made her blush.

* * *

T.K.O. took Dendy on a "hike" actually it was more like a casual flight up the mountain, all the while, T.K.O. was explaining "why Turbo was better." 

"K.O. can't fly like this. I'm younger and know his powers better than he does!" He smirked. "Not to mention, I was the one who beat Boxman Jr.! He used my power, so I did all the work! And he was asking me for all the information about what to do for the resistance." T.K.O. was proud of himself but he was flexing all of what he could do over K.O. . 

Dendy was paying attention to him, but stared at her finger that he had kissed. It was subtle and cute, definitely not the way she was expecting it to be. What should she expect from a kiss from T.K.O.? Would it be hot? Would he keep his mouth closed? Would she get a mouthful of teeth and she would shiver? Would it be that subtle little peck that he did with her? Would they be each other's firsts?

"Science Baby" T.K.O. said, getting Dendy back to reality. "I said that we're here." 

"Oh. T-thank you, T.K.O." Dendy said and tried to reach her foot down.

T.K.O. readjusted her to keep her in his arms and he gave her a smirk.

Dendy hid a blush and looked out at the view. "So, what is your plan?" 

"K.O. and his mom started to come here before the resistance formed." T.K.O. explained. "I can teleport down the path and get the lunch I packed."

"You managed to steal a bike and pack a lunch?"

"Steal? You think little goody-no-shoes K.O. would let me steal? Nah, Rad was helping K.O. make modifications to a bike using go-kart parts. That way I'd have a custom motorbike."

"And K.O. wanted to do this for you?" 

T.K.O. shrugged. "Something about good behavior"

"Well, you have not been attacking people until today."

T.K.O. looked away in embarrassment. "It's not like I was going to hurt anybody who's in there."

Dendy shifted a bit, and T.K.O. adjusted so he was still holding her. "Erm...can you put me down?"

T.K.O.'s eyes widen and he lets her go, not realizing how long he had been holding her. 

 

 


	3. Peak Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy participates in a picnic on a mountain peak with T.K.O.

"Let me go go the picnic basket." T.K.O. said, hiding his face. He then stood up and teleported.

Dendy still didn't understand why T.K.O. wanted to show her, "why turbo is better." From what should remembered, T.K.O. had despised her. They never really had a positive interaction ever since the incidents at Dendy's lab in the school. It wasn't like the current have any interaction after that... the time of Boxman Jr., and the resistance  _did_ have interactions between everyone involved... but everyone avoided T.K.O. .

Except Ginger. 

But that was another story. Still, T.K.O. was involved with many plans until he tried to charge Foxtail and failed miserably, and that meant people had to interact with the turbonic teen. Including Dendy. 

Dendy tried to at least tolerate him and not act scared, but it was hard. She recalled times where he argued with her about the plans and Dendy was afraid of take him step-by-step in fear he might hurt her. She wouldn't put that passed him.

"Science Baby, I'm back." A rough voice announced.

Dendy looked to T.K.O. and tried to smile. And it was easier than she thought. Seeing him with the basket and blanket was quite cute, but hopefully she didn't say it outloud.

T.K.O. motioned Dendy to stand up and she did. He straightened out the blanket and let her sit back down on the blanket. He set tge basket between the two, and took out a Tupperware of spaghetti, along with two forks. "Here," he offered, "we can share."

Dendy blushed a bit and nodded. She was a nerd, and not just with computers. She also had a soft spot for movies that came through the garbage that were deemed unfit for children, so stories like _Cinderella_ , _Aristocats_ , _Lady and the Tramp_ , etc.; were special in her heart.

So, of course, shared spaghetti made her think of the classic scene in the latter movie. She didn't tell him that. She didn't want him to think that she was crushing on him.

Why...why would she? He was scary and intimidating and was definitely not into her after what she did to him when they first met. Hahaha, it was so funny to her she forgot to smile.

T.K.O. began to eat, using the fork to scoop up and shove the tomatoey noodles into his mouth for him to slurp up.

Dendy followed, twirling her fork to make the noodles more manageable before eating them.

They ate in silence, with T.K.O. occasionally stealing glances at the kappa as she ate. She was adorable. A nerdy little kappa who knew how to deal with him. But he knew she walked on eggshells around him. He wanted to see her more BA side. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

He saw his chance when he and Dendy got to the longer noodles and he got a few that Dendy had gotten. He wanted to lock lips with her. He knew K.O. wasn't suppose to have these feelings, so they were passed on to T.K.O. .

He liked how he felt. Warm and fuzzy and hot on his cheeks. A pleasant fever dream, but he was awake.

The noodles were connecting their mouths and T.K.O. leaned in to catch her off guard. Dendy turned and caught his lips.

' _No! Oh, Cob... he's going to hate me! Lean away! Lean away!_ ' Dendy shouted at herself, but he leaned away first.

A boyish smile played on his features and he scooped Dendy up. "Now do you see why Turbo is better?" He asked


End file.
